El hombre sin hogar
by Lok Wedert
Summary: En el siglo XII(Japón)Saitama vive a base de realizar encargos de un tipo que nadie quiere cumplir, así le llegan a pedir que mate a una bestia que habita en un bosque. Como curiosidad no es el primero que responde a dicho encargo, los otros desistieron ya que ni siquiera podían acercarse a las lindes del bosque donde habita dicha criatura que es la fuente de los males del pueblo.
1. Cap1: El trabajo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch-Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad del artista One y Yusuke Murata dek cual tomo el aspecto de dichos personajes. La historia es inventada y propia.

 **Advertencia** : yaoi (casi inexistente hasta la mitad), universo alternativo, angustia y seguramente más cosas que no recuerdo pero iré advirtiendo.

.

.

.

Allá en el periodo Kamakura*, al sur de Japón donde los pueblos dependían enteramente de sus cultivos había un poblado cuya historia mezclaba seres folclóricos que solo podían verse en los relatos populares, dioses enfadados, criaturas místicas y algún que otro humano.

Esta historia se remonta dos siglos después del asentamiento de un grupo de ganaderos y agricultores que huían de las guerras civiles en el norte de Japón. Tras la batalla de Koromogawa* todo parecía estar más tranquilo entre los aldeanos que soñaban con vivir lo que les quedaba de sus vidas, así de forma pacífica extendieron sus cultivos en una pequeña depresión cerca de aguas cristalinas y al pie de un frondoso bosque que le otorgó su protección.

.

Pasado el tiempo, las leyendas se olvidan y al igual que lo que fue cierto ayer hoy solo es un recuerdo que se debe recordar y tras un tiempo un mero hecho en la memoria.

.

Un chico de veinticinco años llegaba a un pueblo alejado de la mano de dios, sus casas eran viejas, sus caminos gastados, este hombre tras observar a grandes rasgos pensó que un pueblo como aquel no podría costear sus servicios, estuvo tentado a volver sobre sus pasos.

Llegó a lo que parecía ser su nuevo pedido, aun no sabía en qué consistía su encargo, pero cuando alguien lo requería solo había una posibilidad. Se acercó a la gente y esta se percató rápidamente de la nueva cara girándose y saludando.

-Debes de ser el chico del que tanto hablan en todos lados.

-Sí, me dijeron que había un encargo realmente peligroso aquí, pero sinceramente dudo que podáis pagarme.

-¡Lo haremos! –Entre la muchedumbre se escuchó un hombre de voz profunda- Sin duda pagaremos lo que pidas, siempre y cuando cumplas el trabajo.

-Soy el mejor en esto viejo.

-No eres el primero al que le pedimos que lo haga, y siempre vuelven con las manos vacías.

-No te entiendo viejo, explícate en menos de veinte palabras.

El hombre señaló al bosque, sin despejar su mirada sombría y con el ceño fruncido- Ahí vive una bestia, ella protege el bosque, no podemos tomar sus frutos ni tampoco sus árboles, no tenemos madera y necesitamos cazar, si entras y matas a esa bestia obtendrás el precio que pongas así tengamos que endeudar a nuestros nietos y nuestra gratitud.

-Espera, tengo que entrar matar a una bestia, pero ¿no me dais garantía de que podáis pagarme en vida? Yo no veo ningún trato beneficioso para mí.

-Tenemos recaudado dinero que era señal para los otros, pero ellos ni siquiera pudieron entrar en el bosque, si entras y nos traes una pieza te daremos una señal.

El joven miraba al hombre estupefacto- ¿No han podido entrar en el bosque?

-No, ninguno, el bosque es poderoso y lo custodia la bestia, una calamidad que se divierte empobreciendo el poblado y matándonos de hambre- apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños hasta volverse blancos.

.

Esa noche el joven la pasaría en el poblado necesita que todos le contaran cosas sobre el bosque, un posible mapa, ubicación etc, pero nada consiguió más que algunos caminos y zonas donde abundaban ciertas especies.

Al llegar la noche el hombre estuvo pensando sobre lo poco que sabía, ¿realmente sería una bestia? No tenía mucha idea de qué tipo de ser podían espantar a personas cualificadas, ¿cómo sería su presencia? ¿Imponía tanto como para no querer adentrarse en el bosque?

Entre preguntas durmió varias horas antes del alba, que marcaba el inicio de su historia.

.

.

.

.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-El periodo kamakura es el siglo XII.

-La batalla koromogawa, es una guerra, más bien una matanza, entre hermanos. Marca la transición entre el periodo Heian y Kamakura. Con esta batalla finalizan las llamadas guerras Genpei.

 **Notas finales:**

Pequeña introducción a la historia, si habéis llegado hasta aquí gracias!

A los que es la primera vez HOLA! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A los que ya me conocéis HOLA! Espero que os guste mi nuevo proyecto.

He desempolvado un poco la historia de Japón, pero no os preocupéis no voy a escribir mucho más sobre el tema, pero quería ubicarla en la historia.

Desde que vi la serie le he estado dando vueltas a varias ideas, pero ninguna ha terminado de cuajar tanto como este y he pensado venga de perdidos al río, y me ha costado pero he empezado este nuevo proyecto que es larguillo. Sé que tengo otra historia inacabada pero por motivos personales tardará un poquito en ser actualizada, espero que podáis esperar un poco más.

Espero que sigáis esta historia que escribo con tanto esmero, y que os guste sobre todo y me encantaría saber qué os parece.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Cap2: El bosque

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch-Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad del artista One y Yusuke Murata del cual tomo el aspecto de dichos personajes. La historia es inventada y propia.

 **Advertencia** : yaoi (casi inexistente hasta la mitad), universo alternativo, angustia y seguramente más cosas que no recuerdo pero iré advirtiendo.

.

.

.

El alba llegó y con el primer rayo de sol que se filtró Saitama se encontraba frente al virgen bosque, grandes árboles cuyas copas se entremezclaban, maleza que alcanzaba hasta donde tu vista vislumbraba y silencio.

El joven hombre no se intimidó, los bosques emitían ruidos de sus ocupantes pero esto no, ¿carecía acaso de seres vivos? ¿se lo comería la bestia? Si era así, vivían escondidos.

Empezó a andar intentando agarrarse al primer tronco para saltar la maleza pero nunca llegó a tocarlo.

.

Era medio día y el joven aún estaba en las lindes del bosque, un par ancianos se acercaron riéndose- Todos han fracaso, no sé por qué esperábamos que fueras la excepción, matador de dioses.

Gruñó en respuesta al descaro de las personas de avanzada edad –Parece que aquí está el árbol.

-Pero nunca puedes llegar al tronco- la risa se disipó y los ojos cansados y opacados por el paso del tiempo miraron a la profunda espesura del bosque- Antes no era así- hubo una pausa que enervó al joven haciendo que sus hombros cayeran- Antes cazábamos y recolectábamos leña, cuando yo era pequeño, entraban pocos hombres, de ve en cuando pero podíamos subsistir, ahora ni siquiera se nos permite llegar a ella.

-¿Ella?- captó la atención que giró rápidamente- ¿Quién es ella? Nadie me habló de una mujer.

-Jojojo, ¿una mujer? Ni siquiera sé si lo es, son leyendas que me contaba mi abuelo que en paz descanse, una mujer hermosa, largos cabellos azabaches y piel inmaculada, ojos dorados como el sol sonrisa de ensueño, todos la amábamos, decía mi abuelo, pero ella tenía una sombra, una bestia que la protegía, cuando ella faltó la bestia nos exilió. Y ahí termina el recuerdo muchacho.

-¿Una mujer? Con esas características dudo que fuera del pueblo llano. De todas formas ella amansaba a la bestia, es eso lo que me transmite todo este parloteo.

-Las mujeres siempre saben tratar a las personas, son delicadas y gentiles, fiables guardan secretos y saben leerte la mente.

-Las que yo conozco viejo son arpías, traicionarían a su amante o familia por lo que creen, vosotros vivís apartados del norte, allí no hay leyendas.

-Si es así, entonces ¿qué esperas encontrarte si entras?

-Una bestia, un monstruo de lejanas tierras, un lobo gigante, tal vez.

Los ancianos miraron con desdén al chico, les pareció que a pesar de ser de mente cerrada frente a las supersticiones y leyendas tenía posibilidades.

-Espero que sea entonces un lobo gigante, por tu bien, Saitama.

.

Llegó la noche y con ello la desesperación absoluta del hombre, que lejos de almendrarse había corrido en dirección al bosque, había andado rodeándolo por varias horas, los aldeanos miraban expectante al joven.

-Eres el que más a durado p-

-¡NO! No digas ni una palabra, voy a entrar- giró su cabeza y vió una antorcha que sujetaba el hombre que hace segundos le hablaba, se la arrancó de las manos y la tiró al bosque, esta sorprendentemente pasó, frente a los ojos de la mitad del pueblo esa antorcha había pasado la linde, su fuego se había extinguido debido a la velocidad pero poco importó, una sonrisa se dibujó en el joven que giró al aldeano- Traedme un escalera, debemos crear una escalera, un tronco de árbol grande.

-Señor, ¿qué es lo que pretende?

-Vamos a experimentar.

.

Con el rocío de la mañana una escalera de dimensiones colosales estaba construida, Saitama daba órdenes- Yo me subiré y cuando pretendamos tocar el primer árbol tirarme- las caras de pánico no se hicieron esperar- No me pasará nada, sino un problema menos del que preocuparse, ahora hacedlo.

Una imponente voz orilló en ellos, nadie se oponía a ese hombre, como mandó, acercaron la escalera al límite y él se subió hasta el último escalón- Ahora dejar caer la escalera, a la de tres todos soltáis.

-UNA

-DOS

-¡TRES!

La escalera se precipitó contra el suelo, la colocaron entre dos supuestos árboles, Saitama tras unos segundo saltó hacía delante destruyendo la inestable construcción, la copa de los árboles se acercaba, esperaba pasar por encima del bosque, si no podía por debajo, entonces por arriba, y si no lo quemaría, haría salir a la bestia, se enfrentaría y ganaría, porque no servía para otra cosa.

Estupefacto y patidifuso se encontró a sí mismo aferrado a una rama intermedia de un árbol, había pasado, había entrado- ¡LO LOGRÉ!

Bajó de un salto a tierra firme y giró para ver la entrada al bosque y saludar a los aldeanos desde dentro- ¡Sabía que entraría!- Pero, solo había más y más árboles, una cantidad ingente de vegetación y troncos recorrían las tierras apenas había claros y cuando alzaba la vista el joven solo veía la madera creciendo, entendiéndose hasta el mismísimo cielo, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba en la boca del lobo.

.

.

.

 **Nota final:** Wii! Segundo capítulo, este es cortito, muy cortito, pero cortaba aquí o no podría actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas con suerte, es decir que el siguiente será más largo.

¡Gracias por leer! Aún estamos en la parte introductoria de la historia, para los que no reconozcáis a Saitama sí tiene un poco de OC, es un poco más oscuro que el de la serie, pero me gusta así serio, ya irá evolucionando para convertirse en nuestro querido Saitama.

No conocéis a Genos, pero en el siguiente sale, que ganas tengo de saber vuestras impresiones del siguiente.

GRACIAS! A los seguidores y por favor, me gustaría saber qué os parece, vuestros reviews me ilusionan sean cuales sean las palabras que utilicéis siempre serán leídos.

\- Semidiosa De Sirena: gracias por tu review, me encantó que te gustase la introducción la repetí varias veces hasta estar satisfecha. Espero que también te guste este.


	3. Cap3: El niño

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch-Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad del artista One y Yusuke Murata del cual tomo el aspecto de dichos personajes. La historia es inventada y propia.

 **Advertencia** : yaoi (casi inexistente hasta la mitad), universo alternativo, angustia y seguramente más cosas que no recuerdo pero iré advirtiendo.

.

.

.

A pesar de llevar varias horas caminando no mostró signos de fatiga, pero su mal humor aumentaba con cada paso, estaba dando vueltas en círculo, eso era un hecho, los troncos y ramas parecían cobrar vida allanándole un camino cíclico.

Los rayos de sol anunciaban que era medio día, su paciencia había acabado, respiró hondo, no sabía ya si esto era alguna estratagema del propio pueblo, plantar árboles según unas directrices para despistar, esto que empezó siendo un juego ahora se había vuelvo una guerra, y Saitama no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Ya está bien de tanto juego, destruiré hasta la última rama…-susurró e inmediatamente cerró sus puños dejando crecer su frustración, liberándola sobre el tronco más cercano partiendo en dos el árbol de un solo puñetazo.

.

Siguió acertando golpes poderosos contra cada columna de madera que se encontraba, y así llego a lo que parecía un claro, se alivió saber que el bosque poseía un lugar sin troncos, donde podía divisarse el cielo azul y los rayos de sol iluminaban el pequeño terreno sin obstáculos, allí en medio de aquel lugar una pequeña casa, parecía antigua por su arquitectura pero no vieja, se acercó y vislumbró lo que parecía ser un templo de pequeñas dimensiones, lo rodeó y allí se encontró una persona sobre el pasillo que daba al exterior*.

Se acercó con cautela, vio un chico rubio, tenía la mano en el pecho arrugando sus ropas blancas con cordones rojos* y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eh! Mocoso, despierta, qué te pa…sa- Se acercó más para mover el cuerpo cuando se percató de una cola gigante que sobre salía entre sus ropas, era casi blanca, ahora que se fijaba en su pelo entre las hebras había lo que parecía ser orejas rubias con bordes igual de claro que la cola, se alejó cambiando el semblante a uno serio, esa persona era un híbrido, nunca había visto tal cosa, siempre pensó que todas las habladurías que escuchaba en sus viajes eran simples ilusiones infundadas por el miedo del momento, pero justamente delante de él estaba teniendo una, y muy real.

El chico pareció moverse y abrió poco a poco los ojos enfocando – ¿Quién eres mocoso?

-Haz que pare- susurró.

-¿Eh? No te escucho, habla claro.

-Haz que pare… no aguanto la agonía, duele…-meditabundo intentó articular más palabras entre tanto sufrimiento, Saitama no se molestó mucho en sus palabras solo quería saber quién era, no le importaba otros aspectos como el estado del chico híbrido.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes lo que te digo?! ¿Si te duele algo habrás hecho, quién eres y qué eres?- Con el último grito derribó otro árbol, instantáneamente tras quebrarse el tronco observó como el chico estrujaba la prenda con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, su cara se volvió a comprimir a causa del dolor provocado, aunque le pareciera extraño una idea surcó la cabeza del hombre, una idea de que el híbrido estaba unido al bosque, y para comprobarlo no dudaría el destruir otro árbol.

-¡PARA! Para por favor- suplicó el muchacho- El bosque no te ha hecho nada- susurró dolorosamente.

-¿¡Qué no ha hecho nada?! ¡El maldito bosque casi me mata! ¡Casi me mata! He estado dando vueltas durante horas, desde el alba hasta el mediodía.

-Algo le habrás hecho, no deberías estar aquí- se levantó pausadamente sin apartar la mirada del hombre y fue acercándose al tronco que yacía hecho añicos esparcido por el suelo- el bosque no deja que nadie pase, los mantiene alejados, sois todos unas bestias.

Saitama rio y respondió con descaro y sin titubear- ¿bestias? ¿Nos llamas bestias sin haber mirado tu reflejo en el agua?

El chico híbrido se sintió ofendido, su interior estaba resquebrajado por la osadía de aquel ser que individuo que se adentró en las profundidades del bosque, había destrozado el habita que tanto esfuerzo le había llevado construir y mantener.

Sin pensárselo se dejó caer frente al tronco al lado del hombre y puso sus dos manos sobre el tronco que aún permanecía unido al suelo, cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos una luz doraba emanó de sus manos, esta parecía colase por la corteza y expandirse por la madera, del tronco malherido surgió un pequeño brote que rociado por el brillo dorado creció hasta llegar a ser tan robusto como lo fue antes de que Saitama lo derribara.

El hombre frente al chico estaba estupefacto por el extraño milagro que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, justamente después de terminar empezó a respirar de forma forzada y tomando todo el aire disponible tiendo arcadas de vez en cuando, no estaba bien.

Saitama lo cogió por el cuello y lo elevó varios centímetros y lo incrustó en el árbol que recientemente había hecho crecer- ¿qué eres niño? Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y has terminado de agotar. Dime todo aquello que sepas o destruiré y quemaré cada planta y el bosque se convertirá en cenizas en menos de una semana.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente intentando que llegase aire a sus pulmones, notó como el agarre se relajaba y aprovechó para propinarle una patada en hombre frente suya, a pesar de no conseguir tirarlo, este se apartó, por la inercia este cayó al suelo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No te importa lo que le pase al bosque?- Saitama estaba cabreado y no conseguí sacarle palabra al ser híbrido.

El niño le miró seriamente- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a pedir respuestas después de todo el caos que has provocado! Necesitaré mucho tiempo para sanar a todos esos pobres árboles.

-¿Pobres? Esos desgraciados me querían matar de hambre, solo he dado vueltas.

-Hacían su trabajo, no deberías haber entrado- hubo un silencio e intercambio de miradas hasta que Saitama sonrió, con voz calmada le propuso- tengo un plan mocoso, aquí hay una bestia que acecha al pueblo, si tú me explicas dónde la puedo encontrar, yo haré la vista gorda y me largaré, nunca sabrás nada más de mí. ¿Qué te parece mi trato?- Se llevó las manos a la cintura y se jactó de la brillante idea que había tenido, al fin y al cabo el hibrido era un niño.

-No.

-Eh?- No entendía tal respuesta, segura, directa, no dudó en decirlo nada más terminó de hablar el hombre- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tu vida a cambio de información.

-¡No voy a decirte nada que tenga que ver con el bienestar de este bosque!

-¡Eres un mocoso idiota! Tu sigue protegiendo este amado bosque, y yo seguiré destrozándolo, a ver quién dura más.

-El bosque….-Se había quedado sin excusas, si el bosque lo encerraba él utilizaría su fuerza, si enredaban su cuerpo él arrancaría cada raíz de la tierra, se quedó sin amenazas.

Levantó la mirada al ver que Saitama se había agachado y puesto a su altura, se sorprendió de verlo directamente a los ojos tan cerca, esos ojos afilados no eran un buen augurio- Acepta el trato chiquillo, será mejor para ambos.

Se obligó a tragar antes de responder- ¿Qui-Por qué te mandaron matar a la bestia?

Resignado Saitama se sentó en el suelo, era un hecho que el mocoso no presentaba ningún peligro- Mira niño, no puedo darte detalles de mi trabajo, vengo de otro lugar contratado por el pueblo para matar a la bestia que habita en este bosque.

-Y-Yo te diré todo lo que quieres saber a cambio responde a mis preguntas, ese será el trato.

-De acuerdo, el pueblo ha dicho que padece escasez de alimentos porque la bestia los priva de animales, leña y agua.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tenían un manantial de aguas cristalinas pero empezaron a echar tierra y lo han secado, aún les queda el río.

-Sí, pero su caudal es inestable y no pueden estar mucho tiempo, si construyen algo en la orilla a la mañana siguiente lo encuentran destruido- En una postura despreocupada miraba de soslayo al niño que miraba a la tierra seriamente.

-El espíritu del agua no dejará que construyan nada sin que le hagan una ofrenda, perdió mucho tiempo atrás, no cederá fácilmente.

-De acuerdo, qué más quieres saber moco- Me llamo Genos, no soy ni híbrido, ni niño, ni mocoso, me gustaría que me llamases por mi nombre.

-Yo soy Saitama, pero no esperes que me acuerde de tu nombre, es extraño, inusual y no nos volveremos a ver.

Genos rio llevándose una mano a la boca- Solo una pregunta más. ¿Qué pasará con el bosque cuando no haya guardián?

-¿Guardián?- el chico movió la cabeza afirmando- Puess… supongo que los hombres entrarán cazarán, cortarán la leña que necesiten, accederán al río, construirán cosas que necesiten, no es algo relevante, ni tampoco les he preguntado- volvió la vista al rubio que se mostró triste y preocupado.

-Ellos… ellos no saben lo que este bosque guarda… S-si llegasen a matar al guardián antes de saberlo, el bosque se los comería y el espíritu del agua los mataría se lograr salir de aquí- conforme avanzaba en su frase se inquietaba más, su preocupación era más notoria, se levantó mirando a Saitama- No puedo dejar que mates al guardián del bosque, es lo único que salva a esos humanos de morir.

El hombre miró el cielo azul riéndose- Nadie me manda y menos un mocoso, hicimos un trato, espero que sepas cumplirlo, lo que le pase a esa bestia y sobre todo a los humanos, no es problema mío.

-Yo soy el guardián.

Saitama se tensó y lo miró- Oh, por eso esas preguntas, muy bien zorrito veamos cuánto aprecio le tienes al bosque, veamos cuánto puedes esquivar.

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*El templo es uno sintoísta, ya que estamos en un supuesto Japón, las dimensiones son pequeñas, y solo es la planta baja, no tiene una entrada muy significativa como los típicos templos sinto. No voy a entrar en muchos más detalles pero es algo humilde y simple, imaginaos sino una casa japonesa de la era edo de clase medio-alta donde vivía toda la familia.

*En realidad no me importaba mucho la ropa, sinceramente, pero bueno ya que he dicho algo sobre ella explico un poco

* :D lo que lleva el señorito es una ropa de sacerdote típica de un templo sintoísta, pero el ''pantalones'' no es rojo sino blanco.

.

 **Nota final:** Bien! Me siento super feliz por conseguir sacar tiempo y poder terminarlo. CHAN CHAN CHAN! Espero que os guste la historia y esté enganchando poco a poco. ¿Qué pasará con Genos? Porque todos conocemos las desmesurada fuerza de Saitama. ¿Será el fin de nuestro querido guardián? Por cierto la presentación de Genos! Espero que os agrade el chiquillo, que es muy majo y eso, jeje. Espero vuestros reviews de toda clase para saber qué os está pareciendo. :DD

Espero que sigáis conmigo hasta el final! Nos vemos!

.

-Macori Alpha: Ya está aquí! Espero que te guste y esté a la altura de tus expectativas.

-Semidiosa De Sirena: Adoro que me escribas reviews y sobre todo diciendo que te gusta, me haces muy feliz! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

-gab: ya conoces a Genos! No es un hada como supusiste, pero igualmente espero que te guste la apariencia que le he dado. He tardado en actualizar un poquito debido a trabajos, cursos y estudios pero espero poco a poco seguir publicando, aunque tenga que cortar los capítulos antes de lo que me gustase.


	4. Cap4: La muerte

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch-Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad del artista One y Yusuke Murata del cual tomo el aspecto de dichos personajes. La historia es inventada y propia.

 **Advertencia** : yaoi (casi inexistente hasta la mitad), universo alternativo, angustia y seguramente más cosas que no recuerdo pero iré advirtiendo.

.

.

.

Genos corría como alma que escapa del diablo, sus ojos abiertos intentaban centrarse en el camino para no tropezarse, sus manos y pies se movían apartando maleza e intentando seguir, su respiración desbocada hacía que le fuera más difícil centrarse en las pisadas que lo perseguían.

Consiguió adentrarse lo suficiente como para sentirse seguro y parar, cayó al suelo intentando normalizar su respiración, se percató de que llevaba mucho sin escuchar al hombre, esperaba que el bosque le brindara ayuda y lo escondiera.

Pasado un rato pudo observar su deplorable apariencia, sus ropas todas manchadas y rasgadas, sus manos arañadas por apartar ramas y todo sudado, no era un estado en el que estuviera acostumbrado, intentó olfatear el ambiente para situar algo de agua sin mucho éxito. Rendido ante la idea de beber se tumbó en la tierra, se estiró todo lo que pudo y miró al cielo relajándose, observó como varias ramas de los árboles estaban marchitas, también había hojas secas pero no predominaban, mientras observaba preocupado y meditaba soluciones se rindió al cansancio.

.

Mientras, Saitama desordenaba el pequeño templo, llevaba varias habitaciones y había llegado a la resolución de que era una gran casa en vez de un templo, estaba equipada para que vivieran bastantes personas, sin embargo solo estaba el chico híbrido.

Muebles con túnicas, y objetos de oración, otras habitaciones vacías con armarios llenos de sábanas y almohadas – sin duda es un templo para adorar… a qué exactamente- se preguntó, mientras rondaba por los pasillos vio que aún tenía varias habitaciones cerradas, para no dejarse ninguna habitación optó por ir dejando las puertas correderas deslizadas de forma que si pasaba y podía ver el interior significaba que ya la había desmantelado. La siguiente habitación que abrió era singular, estaba personalizada, tenía una pequeña mesa con rollos perfectamente cerrados y atados, un futón en la esquina doblado, los armarios contenían túnicas finas y de telas suaves, sacó una y comprobó que seguramente eran de la estatura del híbrido, siendo media cabeza más bajo que él pudo llegar a deducirlo, había una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta corredera que daba al pasillo exterior, había muchos tipos diferentes de hojas y todas bastante secas y deterioradas, junto a ella libros sobre árboles – ese crío es jardinero o guardián ya no me queda claro- comentó en voz alta entre risas.

.

Genos despertó por la baja temperatura debido al rocío de la madrugada – he dormido toda la tarde y noche, qué estará haciendo ese hombre- Se acurrucó sobre un árbol buscando una nueva posición para conciliar el sueño, pero la brisa calaba hasta sus huesos, pasado un rato decidió andar en busca del río que cruzaba el bosque.

.

Saitama había pasado la noche meditando sobre los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, sabía que la vida del guardián estaba ligada al bosque, por lo que no podía tocar ni un árbol, hierba o maleza, si ese chiquillo llegara a morir en algún lugar de este laberinto daría por perdido el pago del trabajo, necesitaba encontrarlo y capturarlo, al ser medio animal lo más lógico sería darle caza, pero estaba seguro de que si ponía un pie fuera de ese templo el bosque no le dejaría volver sobre sus pasos, sería hombre muerto, alimento para los gusanos y animales de este pequeño ecosistema.

Tras largas suposiciones, pensó que el crio necesitaría volver al templo, tal vez por ropa, alimento, ¿cómo había sobrevivido aquí solo? Había mirado la cocina y todo eran vegetales y alimentos de la tierra, tendría que tener algún sitio donde recogerlos, pero cerca del templo no encontró ninguna parcela de tierra cultivada. Eran demasiados misterios los que rodeaban al niño y se prometió resolverlos antes de partirle ese bonito cuello.

.

Genos intentaba lavar las ropas y asearse en el río, lo había encontrado para su fortuna, pero el espíritu que habita en él no le respondió a ninguno de sus llamados, por más que invocara al sagrado ser que residía en esas aguas cristalinas este permanecía inmutable, cansado se metió como de costumbre, aunque intranquilo y algo temeroso, el río no dejaba que fuera usurpado por seres sin su consentimiento, así como los peces que corrían estaban contados para que los osos comieran, y el caudal variaba según la hora del baño de cada animal, el río era un espíritu bastante quisquilloso y egoísta, muy narcisista y con demasiado carácter, por ello Genos iba todos los días a hablar y persuadirle de que se apiadara de posibles crías, peces extraviados o cualquier pájaro que volara cerca, al parecer el espíritu odiaba el sonido que producían los animales voladores cuando batían sus alas. No era de extrañarse que muchos días estuviera enfadado, por mil y una cosas, todo parecía molestarle, aun así con el paso de los años este ser había creado un lazo con el guardián, a cambio de su compañía diaria había cedido en muchísimos aspectos y Genos a cambio bailaba al son de los caprichos del ser sagrado, cumplía las exigencias desde pasar medio día en el agua jugando, traerle objetos hasta enseñarle alguna habilidad, como tejer, dibujar…

Tras salir del agua cogió las ropas y con solo el juban* puesto recorrió la orilla del río dirección al templo, no sabía si el hombre seguiría allí, por lo que cuidaba cada paso conforme sabía que se acercaba.

Pasada una gran roca que estaba a la orilla dejó la ropa y se adentró en el bosque, iba descalzo y conteniendo la respiración, sabía que Saitama era experto en la materia y cualquier sonido podría delatarle, agazapado pudo vislumbrar la casa sin encontrarse al intruso, decidió no moverse de ahí el resto del día y hacer su movimiento entrada la noche, su visión era indudablemente mejor que la del humano y contaría con algo de ventaja, por si aún se encontraba dentro.

-¿De verdad me está acechando un mocoso híbrido con ropa mojada? Pensaba que eras guardián no una maldita fulana del bosque.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, Genos giró todo lo rápido que pudo y se fue incorporando para escapar, sus pupilas contraídas por la descarga de adrenalina que produjo la tensión y el peligro poco le sirvieron, apenas se intentó incorporar cuando la mano del hombre se estampó contra su rostro tirándolo al suelo, tapó su boca y casi su nariz por lo que le fue difícil respirar, sus manos se cernían sobre su rostro para intentar quitar la mano de Saitama sin éxito.

-No intentes escapar, mira como me recibes, yo aquí pensando que te había pasado algo y tú, en paños menores paseándote por el bosque, seguro que has estado de fiesta con algunos animales y todo.

-muguh mru…-No entiendo tu idioma, siendo un zorro, es normal sois animales despreciables- Saitama lo miró con soberbia, ya lo tenía, había sido muy fácil, no había tenido que hacer nada y aun le quedaba algo de paciencia- mira haremos un trato, yo te quito la mano y tu no gritas.

Genos dejó de intentar forzar la mano que aplastaba su cara y se rindió a las exigencias del hombre, poco a poco la presión disminuyó y la mano fue apartada y colocada en el cuello-No me mires con esa cara enfadado de cachorro degollado, sabes para lo que me habían mandado aquí- Pero el chico no respondió solo permaneció en silencio ante la altanería del cazador.

-Si no te he matado es porque quiero respuestas, normalmente me mandan hacer trabajos sucios, peces gordos que no quieren mancharse las manos y quieren a alguien a quien culpar, he tenido que huir tras muchos pedidos, pero tú, no eres un encargo de un pez gordo, eres el encargo de todo un pueblo, y no eres un don nadie que aparecerá en las orillas de un canal moribundo y desangrado, eres la presa de los dioses, como un dragón… Aunque con orejas y cola y algo humano, así que quiero respuestas, cuántos de vosotros hay, por qué no estáis en las ciudades… ese tipo de cosas.

El entrecejo de Genos se arrugó más si pudo- Los codiciosos humanos, siempre ven lo que hay en sus narices, pero nunca observan, nosotros poblamos el mundo y os dejamos vivir en él, pero lo destrozáis y nos hacéis daño y por vuestra culpa morimos, nosotros no tenemos maldad ni rencor ni codicia…

-¿Entonces cómo llamas a lo que le haces al pueblo niño?

El chico desvió la mirada y susurrando respondió- el pueblo perece porque han olvidado, y-yo no puedo hacer mucho.

-Eh? ¡Qué curioso!, así que el pueblo tiene lo que se merece…

-No es eso, el pueblo está unido al bosque, pero es el bosque el que no quiere tener nada que ver, ellos maltratan todo a su paso- Se intentó incorporar, inmediatamente su cuello fue estrangulado a modo de aviso- No te levantes chiquillo, los de tu calaña tengo entendido que no son de fiar, hablando del tema, dime pequeño guardián, ¿cuántos sois?

-C-cómo… -Genos se mostró temeroso y dubitativo ante la pregunta- Sí, vosotros, no me imagino la recompensa por llevar varias de vuestras cabezas a Kyoto.

-No…¡no harías eso! ¡No serías capaz!

-Claro que sí mocoso, piensa en las monedas de oro que lloverían, solo por cazaros, mira, hagamos otro trato, ya que veo que funcionas bien con ellos, tú me dices dónde puedo encontrar a gente como tú y yo, a cambio- hubo un silencio que estremeció a Genos- te mataré de forma indolora y muy rápida, no te darás ni cuenta.

Los ojos del guardián se congelaron, su cuerpo se petrificó, posteriormente tembló, mordió su labio- No, ninguno de nosotros dirá algo a vosotros, nosotros no hacemos cosas tan ras-emitió un grito de dolor, los pájaros salieron volando y el bosque enmudeció.

-Escúchame niño, yo cumplo lo que digo, ahora mismo es tu pierna lo único que debes lamentar, responde.

-Nunca- dijo entre gemidos de dolor, intentando retorcerse para escaparse-Bien que no se diga que no te lo advertí- susurró entre dientes antes de volver a ensañarse con la misma pierna que antes dobló.

-¡Para!- Le costaba respirar, tenía el rostro empapado contra el suelo, aunque solo fuera su pierna su cuerpo entero dolía de la tensión acumulada- No más…

-Parece que la pequeña princesa ha vivido entre lujos y no está acostumbrada a este trato- dijo burlonamente con ironía.

-No lo sé, no sé dónde pueden estar los demás- dijo con una voz entrecortada y ahogada.

-No te creo, nada de lo que digas, mírame a la cara cuando hablas- de manera brusca tomó el mentón y lo giró quedando de frente- Mira qué lindo rostro, seguro que algún barrio rojo* disfrutaría, qué te parece, abrir un negocio de seres como tu, ganaría mucho, seguro que hay muchísima gente que quiere yacer con un lindo zorrito y hacerle llorar, que cara de enfado, al menos estarías vivo- arrastró sus palabras mientras con la mano libre que no agarra la cara entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico y los dobló escuchando como otro hueso crujía hasta romperse- esta vez es la muñeca, lo siguiente es el hombro.

-Sabes que no diré nada, ¿por qué continuas? ¡Estás enfermo!

-Tal vez me gusta ver así a la gente, pocas veces he tenido que sonsacar información, soy nefasto en eso, tengo muy poca imaginación y mucho menos paciencia, pero ahora que he empezado quiero ver hasta dónde podré llegar.

-Decís que somos bestias, pero… ¡aquí los únicos monstruos sois vosotros!- justo terminó antes de que Saitama retorciera su hombro.

-Escúchame, sé que sabes algo, ¿de verdad te merece tanto dolor y sufrimiento encubrir a tus camaradas?

Genos estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su cara de angustia expresaba el dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo, no dejaba de llorar y tras tanta tensión pocas fuerzas le quedaban- No son camaradas- respondió en un hilo de voz muy tenue- son mi familia.

-¡Eh! Chico, no te vayas- Saitama soltó al chico y miró su gran obra maestra con algo de conciencia- si muere aquí deberé llevar este peso muerto hasta las afueras del bosque.

Mientras se debatía cuál sería su siguiente paso y asegurarse de que el chico en realidad no estaba muerto solo delirando por el dolor, escuchó varias ramas moverse y murmullos, inmediatamente se alejó del híbrido y dio la vuelta para salir por el lado opuesto, no quería que se acercaran a su presa.

Una vez frente a la casa vio a un grupo de aldeanos curiosos husmeando por los alrededores, de mala manera llamó la atención- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Oh! Mirad es Saitama, ya pensábamos que la bestia te había comido, pero mira estás entero y pareces saludable muchacho.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?

-Esta mañana un grupo de niños jugaba y su temari* se les cayó al bosque, al ir a recogerla pudieron entrar, vinieron a decírnoslo y tras ver que era cierto nos juntamos varios y vinimos a explorar.

-Idiotas, la bestia está débil, por eso pudisteis entrar, como hayáis activado las trampas o algo, será muy difícil encontrarlo y aun peor, si os ve os devorará y recobrara fuerzas- estaba enfadado, era su recompensa, su paso hacía una vida llena de lujos.

-Perdónanos Saitama.

-De todas formas, cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí, el bosque es un laberinto- preguntó curioso, su orgullo se sintió muy herido cuando le contaron que en una hora escasamente dieron con la casa y él estuvo perdido varias horas, no dudaba que el sentido de la orientación era mejor que el de esos hombres.

-Pues verás, nos resultó muy fácil, toda la maleza está muy seca y era fácil de romper y vimos a lo lejos la casa tras andar un rato, aunque con estos árboles tan grandes solo podíamos ver el cielo de vez en cuando.

-¿De vez en cuando?

-¿Saitama estás bien?, pareces estar blanco, seguro que no has dormido a causa de la bestia.

-Iros ahora mismo. Largaos y no entréis, tendréis la cabeza de la bestia, así que volved a vuestra monótona rutina de sembrar.

-Vale… adiós- Los aldeanos se fueron bastante descontentos con el trato que había recibido, pero no podían contradecir al experto.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Saitama dejara de verlos, sin duda fue bastante tiempo, su expresión era muy seria, él tardó en encontrar la casa y el bosque, no dejaba ver otra cosa que no fuera verde, sin duda estaba muriendo y que chiquillo tenía seguramente la causa.

A paso lento se acercó y vio el rostro contraído- Niño, si no te tranquilizas la vas a palmar- Se agachó y vio que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

-Inari tenía… toda la razón-dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Eh! ¡Mocoso! ¡Despierta!- El hombre se levantó presa de pánico, muy pocas veces en su vida había necesita respuestas, tenía la vida soñada a un paso, y debido a su falta de escrúpulos la había fastidiado.

-Maldita sea, Genos despierta- Le agitó por los hombros pero su cuerpo no respondía.

.

.

.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Juban, si buscáis en internet os saldrá una especie de kimono blanco, o también un eri (cuello del kimono, pero en este caso sería erróneo) intentaré explicarme lo mejor posible, el juban es una parte del kimono que se pone encima de ''la ropa interior básica del kimono'' y se utiliza para poder colocar el eri (cuello) bien, es decir si tenéis en mente un kimono el filito blanco que sobresale por el cuello sería el juban o al menos si no es blanco debajo de lo que sea de color estará el juban. También si no recuerdo mal se le dice nagajuban.

-Temari, es una pelota recubierta de hilos, muy típicas en Japón, seguramente las que tendrían el pueblo llano no eran tan bonitas como las de la gente de la corte imperial pero son preciosas. Y con ellas se juntaba varios niños y hacían un círculo y se la pasaban, debían lanzarla muy alto y evitar que tocara el suelo.

-Barrio rojo, un lugar donde están los prostíbulos y venta ilegal de mercancía, el mercado negro y otras cosas ilegales. (Saitama se refiere a lo primero).

 **Notas finales:**

Hola! Cuánto tiempo! El capítulo estaba escrito desde hace bastante pero hacía falta revisión y han pasado cositas una tras otra que se han juntado y plof adiós tiempo, pero gracias a un amigo que lo ha revisado adelanté en nada la corrección, es muy estricto así que ya no habrá problemas de concordancia, y si los hay decírmelo que le quito la paga. (Ah! Pero si no tiene! Es un buen esclavo).

Este capítulo siento que Genos lo pasara tan mal pero ya no empeorará.. creo *mirando apuntes* No empeora, se queda estancado…

Espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia y comentéis qué os parece, adoro releer vuestros comentarios y saber qué os parece.

-Juku: Me alegro muchísimo que me digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir *lanza confeti* siempre he tenido problemas con la redacción porque me lio mucho con lo que quiero decir y la forma. Me encanta que te guste la historia! Y sí Saitama es un egoísta como has podido comprobar nuevamente en este capítulo, pero quiero que mis personajes evolucionen y he pensado que siendo tan egoísta solo le queda cambiar un poco para comprender al lindo zorrito. ¿No te parece? :D

-Gab: Waaa! Espero tus comentarios con ansia, no he podido parar de reír! ''Espíritus para principiantes 101'' He estado horas y días riéndome, cada vez que lo leía era como si fuera la primera vez. Espero que este capítulo te guste aunque Saitama se luce en el plano egoísta. Pero cambiará. ^^ Si el pueblo tiene una historia curiosa que ya se irá viendo.


End file.
